<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re cute by cherrychoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843910">you’re cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke'>cherrychoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re fond of each other, it’s abundantly clear that they’re a couple. He wouldn’t be surprised if Baekhyun had sucked the hickey on Junmyeon’s neck. So why are they here, flirting with Kyungsoo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar Kyungsoo frequents is hard to reach from where he lives. He needs to pass through a maze of alleys, the only source of light being the streetlights there, and - before, he’d pray he wouldn’t get mugged, but now he keeps a pocket knife with him, to ensure he isn’t touched.</p><p>Twenty year old him was eager to know what alcohol tastes like, he wanted to understand what was so good about bars - what had his older friends raving about it and grumbling when they couldn’t go. Now, though, Kyungsoo visits it for the sake of familiarity. The only constant in his life is this bar, with it’s neon pink sign more repulsive than welcoming, and the owner always offers him a free drink or two.</p><p>People who come here are interesting, at least to him. If he had continued with his Journalism degree, he definitely would’ve interviewed a handful of these people. Some of them are battling addictions, some of them are rebellious kids bartering alcohol from the older ones, the one they deem safe enough to even approach. Then there are groups of dudes coming in and out, ordering drinks, either getting fully wasted or picking up fights.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s schedule here usually goes like this: enter, order a carbonated drink, observe, finish two glasses, leave. It’s easy to follow this, especially since there’s no booming music, or disco lights here. He remembers his friends calling this a ‘Gastropub’ but he can’t be bothered with the right terminology. It’s a bar to him, and that’s all it’s going to be to him.</p><p>But today, he can feel something different right as he enters the bar. He doesn’t mind it as much. Maybe it’s one of those days, he thinks and brushes the thought away.</p><p>He doesn’t need to wait that long, though. A loud noise erupts in a farther corner right when he opens his mouth to order.</p><p>The bartender looks past him, smiles, and turns his attention back to Kyungsoo. “Your regular?”</p><p>“Yes please,” Kyungsoo replies. There’s another cheer from the same group, and he finds it difficult not to glare at them. This was supposed to be a relatively quiet bar; who are these people causing ruckus?</p><p>His drink is placed in front of him a moment later, and when Kyungsoo finally turns in his chair, the glass cradled in his hand, he notices the eyes on him.</p><p>It’s hard to not notice, really. In the group of what seems to be punks, the ones sitting in the corner of the booth are practically leaning against each other. Their eyes are on him, seeming to have a private conversation. Everyone in the group are similar, wearing leather black or brown leather jackets, tattoos covering whatever their clothes isn’t.</p><p>As it turns out, it’s equally hard to tear his eyes away from them. He makes eye contact with the guy farthest from the table, then with his friend, and just like that Kyungsoo is staring at them. Their eyes have a curious shine in them, a kind which has Kyungsoo’s throat dry, he doesn’t think of his pocket knife when they get up and begin to approach him.</p><p>These two people are only slightly taller than him, perhaps because of their two-inch heeled boots, and they have makeup on. The guy on Kyungsoo’s left is wearing just enough to make him shine under the bar lights, while the guy on the right has black eye-shadow which runs under his eyes too, mimicking a black eye. They’re both wearing gloss, Kyungsoo realises when he glances at their lips. Their lips have a peculiar shine to them, and the black eye-shadow has glimmer.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Kyungsoo asks curiously, subconsciously checking them out. </p><p>Both of them are wearing black leather jackets, a white t-shirt, and leather pants. Yet they’re quite different. The guy with black eye-shadow has a choker with spike studs on it, a black metal necklace with a little cross hanging at the end. His t-shirt is plain, and so is his pants. But the other guy has a bare neck, a single hickey on it (it’s as if he’s showing it off). His white t-shirt has messy graphic on it, incomprehensible to Kyungsoo, and his pants are actually jeans instead of leather.</p><p>“You can, actually,” the eye-shadow guy croons, but it’s surprisingly not a disgusting tone. Kyungsoo has been hit on before, but most of them have been by older men and they all use this disgusting voice, call him ‘sweetie’ without permission.</p><p>“It’d be a great help if you would let us buy you a drink,” the other guy says, a lopsided smile on his face. He leans his elbow against the counter, maintaining good distance from him. A gentleman, it seems. “Or two, if you’re up for it.”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s lips curve into a teasing smile. “I don’t like alcohol.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” the guy nods, and flags down the bartender. “I don’t either.”</p><p>They order their drinks (one alcoholic, other soda) and look at him expectantly. He shrugs in response, and they order one more of what he’s got in his hands.</p><p>“Playing it safe?” Kyungsoo teases after the order. It’s weird to not have a slight haze of alcohol while flirting with strangers, but he doesn’t mind - both of these men are handsome, not that intimidating for Kyungsoo to require a drink.</p><p>“He likes to play it safe,” the eye-shadow guy says, grinning. “I can show you how I play, but you’ll have to stay for another round for that.”</p><p>“Huh,” Kyungsoo pretends to consider it, taking a big sip from his glass. Both men watch him gulp his drink, their eyes don’t wander any lower than his chin, and Kyungsoo licks his lips once again. “I suppose it’s not fair to judge without having seen both.”</p><p>The guy with hickey laughs softly, his eyes crumple into crescents, and he’s suddenly not intimidating at all. He’s <em>pretty,</em> and his friend - who is grinning wide - is equally pretty and Kyungsoo is suddenly shy of all the attention. He licks his lips, looks at the messy graphic in front of him, and finishes his first glass.</p><p>“I’m Kyungsoo,” he says. It’s a miracle that when he looks up, and makes eye contact with the guy in front of him, he doesn’t blush like a kid with a crush. “You seem new here.”</p><p>“I’m Junmyeon,” the guy in front of him replies. He finally takes a seat in the chair near him, and the eye-shadow guy immediately shuffles near him, leaning on him like they were at the booth. “And this is Baekhyun.”</p><p>“This is our first time,” Baekhyun nods. “You come here often, then?”</p><p>“Almost every day,” Kyungsoo replies.</p><p>Junmyeon’s grin widens. “Good to know.”</p><p>When their orders arrive, Junmyeon and Baekhyun keep a constant conversation with him. They ask him questions, without prodding too much, and give him information about themselves. Junmyeon has seven piercings, he works at a fashion company as a photographer, plans to get his whole body covered in tattoos, and he never drinks alcohol. Baekhyun wants tattoos just on his torso, mostly his back, and has two ear piercings. They work in the same company, but Baekhyun is a designer.</p><p>Kyungsoo feels uninteresting in comparison. He’s a little embarrassed to say he works for a generic kitchenware company, in a group of five lawyers. It’s not exciting in the slightest, but both of them are kind enough to at least pretend that it is.</p><p>What he finds interesting is the way they behave with each other. Baekhyun likes to tease Junmyeon a lot, he calls Junmyeon ‘hyung’ and enjoys being chastised by a firm hand on his nape. His friend, on the other hand, likes all the teasing, and returns the teasing with a cute smile. They’re fond of each other, it’s abundantly clear that they’re a couple. He wouldn’t be surprised if Baekhyun had sucked the hickey on Junmyeon’s neck. So why are they here, flirting with Kyungsoo?</p><p>“Can I ask you both something?” He asks once their second round of drinks arrives. “You’re both together, aren’t you?”</p><p>Baekhyun shrugs, replying before he takes a sip, “We are.”</p><p><em>I’m not interested in a threesome,</em> Kyungsoo wants to say, but he just eyes Junmyeon instead, trying to get more information. It will be embarrassing to ask ‘then why are you flirting with me?’ and get a ‘oh, we weren’t flirting’ in response.</p><p>“We thought you’re cute,” Junmyeon replies. His smile disappears around the edges. “Did we make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>“No, it’s just- why?”</p><p>“We thought you were cute,” Baekhyun repeats, his lips pressed together. “We’ll leave you alone-”</p><p>“I’m okay,” Kyungsoo looks at both of them, tries to smile a little. It feels great when both of their wide smiles return. “I’ve never been in this situation.”</p><p>**</p><p>Four weeks after getting to know the couple, Kyungsoo finds himself stumbling into their shared apartment, clinging onto Junmyeon’s shoulder for warmth and Baekhyun’s laughter ringing in his ears.</p><p>Junmyeon is the only one fully sober. Kyungsoo has a haze of alcohol, he’s just tipsy, so is Baekhyun, but his brain is still lacking the usual brain-to-mouth filter because of it. Junmyeon doesn’t seem to mind that he’s clinging so much, he’s busy with keeping Baekhyun’s hands in appropriate places because <em>we have a guest with us, Baekhyun, stop being embarrassing.</em></p><p>“But I like you,” Baekhyun pouts, his eyes closed. “And I love your butt a lot. More than I like you.”</p><p>Kyungsoo watches Junmyeon’s ears and cheeks become pink, and he doesn’t even need to look to know why Baekhyun likes it so much. He’s thought of keeping his hand there, whenever he caught Baekhyun doing it, and Junmyeon enjoys it a lot.</p><p>“You’re going to the couch,” Junmyeon says, ignoring the comment entirely. He’s holding both of them up by an arm on their waist, keeping them close enough to maneuver them to place. He’s so strong, Kyungsoo thinks when he gently lowers Baekhyun to the couch. He half-carried both of them from outside of the bar, into the taxi, two floors up to their apartment. He even opened the damn door, Kyungsoo can’t remember what he did, but he did it with two tipsy people leaning on him for support.</p><p>“And you,” Junmyeon turns to Kyungsoo, a little smile on his face. “You’re going to the bed. Come on.”</p><p>“Why the bed?” Kyungsoo whines, but his legs have given up on him. He stares at the floor as Junmyeon drags him to their bedroom, which surprisingly seems like cedar wood. “It smells nice here.”</p><p>The room gets cooler when his socks are removed, along with his stupidly long brown coat. He hums appreciatively when he’s tucked under a warm blanket, and he finally looks at Junmyeon, says, “Why the bed?”</p><p>“Baekhyun likes to sleep naked,” Junmyeon chuckles. Both of them have such nice laughs, Kyungsoo feels warm on the inside. “And he gets cold easily</p><p><em>I’ll get cold easily,</em> Kyungsoo thinks, and he sulks at the thought. The blanket is keeping him warm, sure, but he knows just how warm Baekhyun and Junmyeon are. He wants to be <em>that</em> cosy, if he’s being honest. Plus, Baekhyun sleeping alone on the couch isn’t a nice thought, so isn’t him sleeping here alone. The bed can fit the three of them, can’t it? He remembers Baekhyun telling him that.</p><p>When he wakes up, his head is throbbing lightly, but there’s a glass and a jar of water on the nightstand, and Kyungsoo gratefully downs two glasses before he even thinks of leaving the bed.</p><p>He goes to the bathroom first, gets himself to be fully awake by splashing water on his face, and moves to the living room. He finds the couple still sleeping, Junmyeon’s head resting on Baekhyun’s chest, their blanket kicked off their beige couch. Junmyeon is pressed between his boyfriend and the couch, his body curled into Baekhyun like a shrimp. They look really peaceful, until Junmyeon makes a startled noise and pushes Baekhyun off the couch.</p><p>Junmyeon looks terrified for a minute, staring at the empty space in front of him, before he gets up to help his boyfriend.</p><p>Kyungsoo beats him to it and pulls Baekhyun into a standing position. He’s half-awake now.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon mutters, moving to the edge of the couch to hold Baekhyun’s hips and pouting. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I am,” Baekhyun nods, leaning onto Kyungsoo while he holds Junmyeon’s hands. “Are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just a bad dream,” Junmyeon looks at Kyungsoo, then smiles tiredly. “Good morning~”</p><p>“Morning~” Baekhyun adds, and leans his head against Kyungsoo’s neck. </p><p>“I could’ve taken the couch instead, you know,” he says, frowning.</p><p>“I fall off the bed no matter what,” Baekhyun laughs. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and begins swaying them absently. “This part was inevitable, Soo.”</p><p>He completely ignores the way his heart picks up pace at the nickname. Baekhyun has been calling him ‘Soo’ three days into their friendship, and Junmyeon calls him ‘Soo-yah’ - they make him happy, loved too, if he were to go that far. It makes him feel wanted, he doesn’t ever feel like a third-wheel with both of them, together and alone.</p><p>Breakfast follows twenty minutes later, after Baekhyun has leeched affection from his boyfriend and Kyungsoo, then showered him in praise for making lovely designs for the recent fashion show. He shows each design, then looks at both of them with expectant eyes. Junmyeon pets his head, and kisses his cheek; Kyungsoo grins at him and says ‘well done’. Some part of him wonders what it’s like to give him an encouraging kiss, like Junmyeon does, and what it’d be like if - totally hypothetically - he kissed both of them, one after the other.</p><p>He’s caught them kissing without meaning to, he vividly remembers Junmyeon’s face going pink and Baekhyun’s chest rising up and moving down slowly; he remembers how firmly Baekhyun was pressed against his boyfriend, and the way Junmyeon smiles into the kiss before he pulls away.</p><p>But he doesn’t know how to bring it up. How do you tell someone ‘hey, I want to kiss you and your boyfriend’ without sounding weird? He cherishes this friendship a lot. He knows they haven’t been just friendly with each other. Junmyeon’s hand has casually rested on his butt before, he’s joked about kissing Baekhyun if he doesn’t shut up, but how do you bring it up? The topic of dating has come up once or twice, and Kyungsoo wasn’t even interested back when they did.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Junmyeon teases, placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.</p><p>Right. He’s half-way through his breakfast. “Uh. Nothing.”</p><p>“Really?” Baekhyun chuckles. “Junmyeon-hyung wasted his penny, then.”</p><p>**</p><p>“Don’t leave me out,” Baekhyun pouts.</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckles against Junmyeon’s lips. He keeps the elder in place by a hand on his nape, kissing him deeply once before he beckons his other boyfriend closer.</p><p>Baekhyun crawls upto them, making whiny noises until Junmyeon pulls away to kiss him instead. He’s so much like a puppy, Kyungsoo places his hand on Baekhyun’s back and starts moving it up and down. Junmyeon’s right hand is cupping his boyfriend’s cheek, the other is working on untucking his work shirt.  </p><p>“Welcome back,” Kyungsoo mutters before kissing Baekhyun. He tastes like peppermint, and the taste is stronger when Baekhyun’s tongue prods against his lips, slides against his tongue; Kyungsoo manages to keep working on the shirt buttons while Junmyeon removes Baekhyun’s belt, then his pants, then pushes Kyungsoo further onto the bed.</p><p>“My two boyfriends making out is,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath, kisses Kyungsoo once more before turning to Junmyeon. “The best thing to come home to.”</p><p>“We were planning to wait but,” Junmyeon says, then gestures at Kyungsoo. “He got too horny to wait.”</p><p>Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry I have two hot boyfriends I get to fuck.”</p><p>“He’s got a point,” Baekhyun laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhhhhhh im sick i have no idea how this is but i hope you liked it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>